Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Nexus (ang. Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus) - kolejna gra z Ratchetem i Clankiem, która służy jako epilog do serii Future. Ta gra to powrót do korzeni serii. Gra została wydana na konsolę PS3 w dniu 12 listopada 2013 na PlayStation Store. Gra jest trochę dłuższa od Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty Lokacje *Galaktyka Polaris Planety *Statek Więzienny Nebulox 7 (Sektor Ceruellański) *Yerek *Kragg *Silox *Thram *Igliak (Sektor Praxus) Historia Akcja dzieje się po Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Ratchet i Clank znajdują się na przewożącym kryminalistke Vendre Prog. Niestety brat Vendry, Neftin chce uratować rodzeństwo z rąk Sprawiedliwości. Wysadzają statek po czym Ratchet i Clank wylatują w przestrzeń kosmiczną, a statek razem z Cronkiem i Zephyrem zostają wysadzeni w powietrze. Lombax i jego kompan chowają się w statku który leci na Planeta Yerek. Kiedy bohaterowie zostają wysadzenia na miejscu, zwiedzają opuszczone miasto. Spotykają Terachnoida który daje Lombaxowi Grawiłącznik. Talwyn podaje lombaxowi przejście do jaskiń które napewno zaprowadzą ich do zaginionego Terachnoida; Pollyxa. Kiedy spotykają go Mózgowiec daje Clankowi zdolność międzywymiarowego podróżowania. Ratchet i Clank dotarli wkońcu do bliżniaków. Zauważyli że mają Szczelinator, Neftin przyzywa Zmorki do Polaris które odrazu atakują Lombaxa i Robota. Kapitan Qwark któremu się nudzi przylatuje do bohaterów z ich statkiem. Wtedy duet leci na Planeta Silox, opuszczonego miasta w których aż roi się od Tanie Dranie i szczelin między wymiarowych. Kiedy dochodzą do centrum niestety dowiadują się że muszą mieć Plecak Odrzutowy. Tak więc dwójka bohatrów leci na Planete Kragg, i zapisują się w Destruktogala w której główna nagroda to właśnie Plecak Odrzutowy. Wróciwszy na Silox, Ratchet i Clank wlatują do kanałów. Póżniej dochodzą do stacji kolejek gdzie czeka na nich Neftin. Wtedy zaczyna się bitwa z Neftinem. Po pokonaniu przychodzi Vendra i używa troche mocniejszego Szczelinatora, i przyzywa reszte Zmorków do Polaris. Także przyzywa ich króla którego Vendra nazywa Pan Oczko. Stwory jednak zdradzają Progów i wyrzucają Vendre do Cieniowersum. Kiedy uciekliśmy, Neftin powiedział nam o planecie Thram. Przyleciwszy na tą planete spotykamy Smugglera który chce 10 rogów za Turbobuty. Kiedy zbierzenny te rogi otrzymamy te buty. Jak dojdziemy do kryjówki Neftina, daje nam on robota którego ukradł z Vendrą. Wtedy [[Ratchet robi z Neftinem układ, Ratchet i Clank uratują Vendre i pokonają Pana Oczko, za to Neftin odda swoją siostre w ręce policji. Wtedy Lombax i Robot lecą do Meridian City, na Igliak i idą do muzeum (PS: Tam możecie się sporo dowiedzieć o serii) i szukają Szczelinatora. Gdy go odnajdują nagle zjawiają się Zmorki i robią inwazje w mieście. Potwór chce zniszczyć Szczelinator, gdyż nie chce wrócić do Cieniowersum. Kiedy Lombax odeprze inwazje Zmorków, musimy dotrzeć do centrum, gdzie będziemy walczyć z Panem Oczko. Kiedy potwór zniszczy platwormy zmienia się grawitacja, a Neftin wysyła Clanka do Cieniowersum gdzie ma uratować Vendre. Kiedy pokonamy Pana Oczko, Vendra razem z Clankiem wyjdą z portalu, a Zmorki zostaną odesłane do domu. Wtedy Neftin zabiera osłabioną Vendrę do więzienia. bohaterowie po kolejnym ocaleniu świata są ponownie w muzeum, gdzie Clank pyta Ratcheta co by zrobił gdyby Szczelinator działał. Ten mówi że nie wie, ale powiedział też że woli żyć tutaj. Po napisach końcowych mamy dodatkową scenke z Cronkiem i Zephyrem jako duchy. Ciekawostka *Jest to ostatnia gra z serii Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Ratchet & Clank